Une simple mélodie
by Foxylouu
Summary: OS - Slash - House et Wilson se laissent porter par la musique...


**Titre** : _Une simple mélodie  
_**Bêta** : Ma Rose !_  
_**Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à la Fox, ect..._  
_**Ship : **House/Wilson_  
_**Résumé** :_ L'enchantement de quelques notes...  
_

Une douce mélodie tira Wilson de son sommeil. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Il reconnut immédiatement la pièce où il se trouvait, et se rappela s'être affalé sur le canapé de House après le repas. Il était épuisé et était vite tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Et là, à son rythme, il émergeait lentement au son mélodieux qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Il s'assit et vit que son ami était installé devant le piano, absorbé par la musique qu'il jouait. On aurait dit qu'il improvisait – d'ailleurs, c'était surement le cas. Le résultat était magnifique, comme Wilson avait pu le constater de nombreuses fois auparavant. Voir House jouer du piano le faisait toujours sourire de plaisir. C'était un spectacle que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu, cet acte étant tellement personnel et intime pour lui. Quand il était devant son piano, il se laissait aller. Il laissait son esprit errer et guider ses doigts sur le clavier. C'était un sentiment de liberté, et il ne le partageait qu'avec Wilson.

Ce jour là, Wilson voulait participer. Il n'avait jamais osé, mais l'ambiance que la mélodie avait rependu dans la pièce lui apportait une confiance nouvelle. Il se sentait d'humeur à oser. Et avec House, devant lui, aussi vulnérable, il ne pouvait y résister. Il se leva donc du canapé, et se dirigea vers son ami. House tourna lentement la tête, puis reporta son attention à son piano, bougeant légèrement au rythme de la musique. Wilson fit alors quelque chose qui l'aurait lui même surpris en temps normal, il s'assit derrière House. Il passa ses jambes de chaque côté de son ami, et se colla contre lui. Aujourd'hui, tout lui semblait possible. House ne dit rien, ne montra aucune réaction. Néanmoins, sa respiration le trahit car elle s'accéléra bien malgré lui. Wilson posa alors délicatement ses mains sur les siennes, les effleurant à peine. Il voulait partager ce moment, sentir ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit le corps de House frissonner contre lui, puis une fausse note se fit entendre. Cela aurait pu les sortir de leur torpeur, mais les conforta au contraire dans leur idée. Ce moment magique était né tout seul, le genre d'occasion qui ne se présente qu'une fois, un instant tellement fort qu'on s'en rappelle longtemps – tout sa vie. Wilson colla sa tête dans le cou de House et sourit. Ce dernier soupira et tourna légèrement la tête, laissant plus facile l'accès à son cou. Le souffle chaud de Wilson contre sa peau lui avait envoyé des étincelles dans tout le corps. Il en voulait encore. Wilson ne fit rien, ne poussant pas sa chance et ne voulant, d'ailleurs, pas gâcher ce moment trop vite.

Il voulait en profiter. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais House aussi.

Alors, il se contenta de mettre son visage à quelques millimètres de la peau de House, juste s'imprégner de son odeur, sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Mais l'envie était trop forte, et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. House rejeta sa tête en arrière, Wilson constata qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Ses mains étaient toujours sur celles du diagnosticien. Il les caressa tout doucement, sentant la force et la douceur qu'elles contenaient. Tout cela à la fois. Il fit doucement passer sa mains sur ses longs doigts de musicien. House le surprit en enlevant lentement ses mains. Mais bizarrement, la réalité ne le rattrapa pas. Il était confiant. Et il avait raison. Il sentit House lui prendre doucement les mains, et les poser sur le clavier. Il inversa ainsi la position, ses mains sur les siennes. Il resta ainsi un instant, voulant sentir à son tour cette partie du corps si exposée mais pourtant tellement gracieuse et attirante.

Puis, après un grand soupir qui les souleva tous les deux, il entreprit de guider les doigts de Wilson sur les touches. Il appuyait en même temps que lui, lui faisant jouer une douce mélodie. Ce n'était pas évident, mais Wilson se laissait guider, tel un aveugle par son chien. Il s'en remettait complètement à son ami, plus que jamais, mais moins que pour ce qui allait suivre. Le rythme était lent, mais pas saccadé, c'était leur mélodie qui remplissait l'air.

Au bout du quelques minutes pendant lesquels ils avaient été déconnectés de la réalité, House s'arrêta de jouer. Il tourna lentement son visage vers Wilson. Ce dernier frémit sous le regard bleu profond de son ami, il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. House approcha très lentement son visage du sien, sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Wilson. Prenant cela comme une invitation, Wilson se détendit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de House. Tout en légèreté, en harmonie avec la musique qui semblait toujours flotter dans la pièce.

Quand ils se séparèrent, son cœur semblait être sur le point d'imploser. Toutes ces sensations et ces émotions étaient accrues au centuples, et il avait du mal à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Mais quand il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de House, il comprit que tout irait bien, et que la mélodie qu'ils venaient de jouer n'était qu'un prélude.

_FIN_


End file.
